In department stores, common markets, or supermarkets, commodities are commonly displayed in the display window of the stores to attract the attention of the consumers in order to advertise or promote these commodities. In addition to being placed in above conventional display window, commodities also can be placed in various vending machines for sale. In this case, these commodities can be displayed as in the display window for consumers to purchase them directly.
In order to display the commodities to attract the consumers' attention, a conventional display window device (that could be one of the display windows in stores or of various vending machines) is provided with a front panel (such as glass) on the front surface thereof. Besides, the display window device is also disposed with a fixed lighting module therein. The fixed lighting module is used to emitting light directly onto the display commodities. Moreover, some display window devices are also provided with a liquid crystal display in order to show relevant information of advertisement and promotion to consumers.
However, the conventional display window device has following disadvantages:
First of all, the luminous design for the display window should be altered when different kinds of commodities are displayed. Under this consideration, customization is required to make a desired luminous design according to the specific kinds of displayed commodities. Thereby, the display window device with a particular luminous design is only suitable for displaying certain specific kinds of commodities, which limits the use thereof. Moreover, customization increases the manufacturing cost as well.
Secondly, even the luminous design for the display window is customized according to the kinds of the display commodities, the luminous effect may be impaired when the positions of certain commodities are changed. Besides, when some commodities are removed as a result of certain reasons (such as being purchased and not replaced with new ones), the left empty space will also impair the customized luminous effect.
Furthermore, although the use of the liquid crystal display can achieve the purposes of advertisement and promotion, it is still disadvantageous. Because the liquid crystal display is designed to play the predetermined contents, it is unable to interact with the consumers and these contents may not attract the consumers' attention anymore after being played for a period of time.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention to provide an interactive-type display window device, by which it is able to adjust the luminous intensity, luminous chromaticity, luminous color temperature, luminous frequency spectrum, and/or the rotation of the lighting module according to the detection results of the sensor or the preference of the consumers and to display the information regarding the display commodities to the consumers to achieve the purposes of advertisement and promotion.